Black Ink
by Tatie H
Summary: Le 23 janvier 2010. Une date qui restera gravée dans beaucoup de mémoires pour tous les désastres qui se sont produits ce jour-là. Assassinats, guerres, massacres, erreurs judiciaires, ... Le tout dû à une mystérieuse organisation, "Black Ink", dont le chef et les membres sont encore inconnus. Quels sont les buts de cette organisation? Présence de OC.
1. Bande Annonce

**P.S.:**Toutes les phrases sont de moi, alors merci de ne pas les copier! (bien sur, je me suis inspiré du manga pour en faire quelques unes, comme les phrases de Sasori et Deidara)

Pour que vous compreniez, ce qui va suivre est une bande annonce, tous les personnages seront amenés à dire leur phrase à un moment ou à un autre dans ma fic

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

"Vous avez pris sa vie au moment où je suis entré dans la police. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, alors attendez vous au pire"  
**Shikamaru N.**

"L'argent. Principal mobile de meurtre. Inutile de préciser que nous sommes issus d'une famille très riche"  
**Neji et Hinata H.**

" Etre une peste est une chose. Etre une meurtrière en est une autre."  
**Hanabi H.**

"On se dispute souvent avec les gens qu'on aime sans savoir que cette dispute peut-être la dernière."  
**Tenten A.**

"Pourquoi les avoir tué? Ils ne t'avaient pourtant rien fait... Je les vengerai... Crève Itachi!"  
**Sasuke U.**

"Ils sont morts. Je retrouverai celui qui a orchestré cet attentat et lui ferai payer!"  
**Naruto U.**

"Nous avons vu les pires atrocités. Nous cherchons encore à qui elles sont dues."  
**Témari, Gaara et Kankurô S.**

"Nous avons réussi à nous enfuir. Vous ne nous retrouverez pas si facilement"  
**Kiba I. , Suigetsu H. et Shino A.**

"Dans mon état comateux, j'attends encore la personne qui saura m'en faire sortir."  
**Kimimaro K.**

"Tout laisser derrière soi sans se retourner... Il faut beaucoup plus de courage qu'il n'y paraît."  
**Tayuya**

"Nous passons pour ce que nous ne sommes pas. Méfiez-vous des apparences..."  
**Karin U. , Sakura H. et Ino Y.**

"Tobi isn't a good boy..."  
**Tobi**

"L'art est éphémère. Néanmoins, il ne devrait pas servie à tuer des gens."  
**Deidara**

"L'art est éternel. Pas comme les gens que j'ai tué."  
**Sasori A.**

"Je les tuerai. Je les tuerai tous..."  
**Madara U.**

"C'est trop pour moi... Je ne peux pas accomplir la mission qu'ils me demandent..."  
**Nagato U.**

"Nous ne connaissons toujours pas son identité, mais nous réussirons à le démasquer et à lui faire payer les actes qu'il nous a forcé à faire."  
**Konan et Yahiko**

"Black Ink est une organisation très nombreuse. Néanmoins, j'arrêterai tous les membres un par un."  
**Fû**

"J'ai fait des choses horribles contre mon gré. Il est temps que Black Ink paye"  
**Yugito Nii**

"Il est tellement facile de rendre malheureuses les personnes auxquelles on tient..."  
**Kisame H.**

"Tuer ou être tué, c'est la seule loi en vigueur dans ce monde."  
**Itachi U.**

"L'être humain est comme une fleur. Il naît, grandit, puis fane et finit par s'éteindre."  
**Zetsu**

"Pourquoi ai-je mal lorsque je pense à lui? Et... Qu'est-ce que la douleur au fond?"  
**Sai**

"Peu importe le prix à payer, je trouverai la personne qui a assassiné mon clan et m'a laissé sans famille"  
**Gaïa**

"Les fleurs sont fragiles... Exactement comme l'humanité. Il suffit d'un combat pour qu'elles se fanent, d'une pluie torrentielle pour qu'elles se retrouvent arrachées à leurs racines"  
**Irakusa**

"Victimes d'erreurs judiciaires, nous ferons tout pour rétablir la vérité. Les coupables ont intérêt à ne pas croiser notre chemin..."  
**Ayame A. , Tania W. et Miyuki M.**

A l'attention de la Black Ink:

"Réunis par le destin, nous finirons par vous retrouver. Vous pouvez prendre nos corps et posséder nos esprits. Mais vous n'aurez jamais droit à notre âme. Nous lutterons pour venger nos proches, pour tirer un trait sur notre obscur passé et pour vous faire payer les guerres que vous avez orchestré dans le but de voir le peuple s'entretuer. Nous ne pouvons pas oublier les erreurs judiciaires dans lesquelles vous nous avez embarqué. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à enterrer la hache de guerre. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. Tenez-vous bien, et profitez des derniers instants qu'il vous reste à vivre"  
**Tous les susnommés.**

* * *

Alors, alors, comment trouvez vous cette bande-annonce?  
C'est un peu glauque, je sais mais j'aime pas les school-fic banales donc j'ai voulu faire une "school-fic dark"  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis au revoir!


	2. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!

J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas là pour lire mes bavardages, hein!

C'est le prologue, comme vous avez surement du le deviner. Le chapitre d'avant n'était qu'une mise en bouche, c'était une bande annonce, ce qui signifie que les personnages seront amenés à dire leur phrase à un moment ou à un autre dans la fic'!

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

La ville de Konoha. Capitale du pays du Feu, pays occupant le cinquième rang économique mondial. La richesse de cette ville s'incarnait dans l'architecture de ses bâtiments. En effet, ces derniers, pour la plupart des gratte-ciels, étaient équipés d'écrans géants sur leur façade, ce qui permettait une circulation ultra-rapide des informations.

Au niveau de l'esthétique, la ville n'avait rien à envier aux autres capitales. Elle gardait une certaine modernité, que l'on retrouvait dans sa grande maitrise des hautes technologies, sans pour autant renoncer à ses espaces verts. Un long fleuve, l'Oder, traversait cette capitale et la scindait en deux. Les deux parties séparées étaient reliées entre elles par le Konoha's Bridge, le plus grand pont du pays.

La métropole possédait aussi quelques monuments, qui attiraient chaque année des milliers de touristes. Le Konoha's Empire restait le plus connu. L'élite de la police travaillait dans ce building afin de résoudre les affaires les plus compliquées. Le service de police de Konoha était un des plus compétent du pays.

Par contre, il ne fallait pas parler de l'odeur de Konoha. La pollution. Cette ville puait le pétrole. L'odeur s'insinuait partout, même dans les plus petites ruelles. Et le bruit! Des coups de klaxon résonnaient sans discontinuer au sein des grandes avenues. Les milliers de personnes qui discutaient entre elles devaient crier pour couvrir le bruit alentour. Pourtant, ces nuisances olfactives et sonores ne dérangeaient pas les huit millions de citoyens qui vivaient à Konoha.

La plupart des gens s'attendaient à n'y croiser que des hommes d'affaire, Rolex au poignet et vestes faites sur-mesure, ainsi que des femmes fortunées, avec au bras de multiples sacs remplis à ras-bord de vêtements haute-couture. Mais en réalité, des gens de tous horizons s'y côtoyaient. Konoha tenait à son image, celle d'une métropole attachée à sa mixité sociale. Seulement, ce n'était là qu'apparence...

Les plus démunis qui y résidaient avaient bien souvent du mal à joindre les deux bouts, certains se retrouvaient même à la rue quelques mois seulement après leur arrivée, signe que la ville n'était pas si prolifique que cela. Et puis, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, comme dans toute agglomération digne de ce nom, les dirigeants n'en avaient cure, des petits banlieusards, ils préféraient de loin se préoccuper de leurs affaires personnelles, de ce qui se passait en haut-lieu. Le reste ne les préoccupait guère.

Le niveau d'étude y était aussi très élevé, de nombreuses universités et de prestigieux lycées accueillaient l'élite nationale. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de croiser en ces rues des célébrités, des princesses et ducs étrangers, venus pour profiter de son caractère animé et trépidant.

Néanmoins, comme toute grande ville, Konoha avait ses secrets. Des secrets parfois... terrifiants. Mais aux yeux du grand public, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins cachés, enfouis dans le plus grand secret.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber, plongeant la ville de Konoha dans la pénombre.

Quatre silhouettes filèrent dans l'ombre et sautèrent par-dessus un grillage. Trois d'entre elles ressemblaient fort à des humains ; la quatrième, par contre, se déplaçait à quatre pattes. Des éclats de voix fusaient entre les trois personnes, ponctués par moment par des aboiements.

-J'en ai marre de courir, quand est-ce qu'on s'arrête? râla un des garçons du trio.  
- On vient à peine de s'échapper et t'es déjà fatigué? Tu me déçois Suigetsu! Je te croyais plus endurant! se moqua un garçon aux cheveux bruns avec un étrange triangle rouge sur chaque joue.

L'animal, qui s'avérait être un chien, aboya à ses côtés, comme pour approuver les paroles de son maître. Il était vrai que le brun semblait très endurant, puisqu'il courait à là même allure que le dénommé Suigetsu, sans pour autant être essoufflé. Le garçon aux cheveux bleutés s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'un jeune homme au visage caché par des lunettes noires et une capuche intervint:

-Suigetsu. Kiba. L'heure n'est pas aux disputes. Il va falloir nous battre. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à fuir indéfiniment les ennemis. Ils vont bientôt nous rattraper.

Il s'arrêta.

-Mais on va les tuer si on se bat sérieusement! objecta Kiba.  
-Et alors? C'est tuer ou être tué, lança Suigetsu en s'arrêtant à son tour. Tu veux renoncer à notre liberté?

Kiba et Akamaru se retournèrent et baissèrent tristement les yeux. Ils savaient bien que Suigetsu disait la vérité. En réalité, aucun des trois garçons n'aimait tuer, mais les plus rationnels savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le brun et son chien relevèrent la tête et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Ils se trouvaient dans une rue éclairée par quatre lampadaires. Un poids leur tomba dans l'estomac et ils attendirent quelques minutes, réfléchissant. Leurs méninges fonctionnaient à toute vitesse afin de trouver une solution pour échapper aux ennemis sans les abattre.

Soudain, à la lumière des réverbères, trois silhouettes impressionnantes apparurent. Des hommes, à priori. Ils possédaient des revolvers, et mesuraient au moins un mètre quatre-vingt dix.

Vu l'expression de leur visage, ils semblaient en colère. Ils se stoppèrent à une dizaine de mètres du quatuor. Les adolescents étaient terrifiés, ils auraient bien voulu prendre leurs jambes à leur cou et s'éloigner le plus possible de ces armoires à glace, mais au fond d'eux, ils savaient que cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. A moins de trouver une solution, ils allaient être forcés de se battre.

-Où que vous alliez, nous vous retrouverons. Vous êtes de précieuses expériences pour notre Maître, il est hors de question que nous vous perdions, déclara un des hommes. Votre place est dans notre laboratoire.  
- Dites plutôt que vous avez peur que nous semions la terreur dans la ville! lança Kiba avec hargne.

Un sourire mauvais fendit le visage du deuxième homme. Le dernier fouilla dans sa poche et en retira une seringue, espérant endormir le quatuor afin de le ramener dans le laboratoire évoqué. Les trois géants approchèrent, révolvers au poing. Les adolescents se mirent à reculer, à mesure que leurs poursuivants s'avançaient. Ils réfléchissaient toujours à une solution pour ne pas les tuer, et continuer ainsi à profiter de leur liberté. A force de reculer, Akamaru et les trois garçons se retrouvèrent vite acculés dans un cul-de-sac. Ils se regardèrent, la sueur perlant sur leur front. Mourir. Ils allaient mourir s'ils ne faisaient rien.

* * *

Voilà, après de longs moments de retouches, ce prologue est enfin posté!

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier ma chère compatriote de fanfiction émérite, Félicia, qui m'a énormément aidé à écrire la description!

Merci beaucoup Féli-Chan 3

Voilà, après mon bla bla, je vous laisse, et je vous dis à la prochaine!


End file.
